


Doctor Who: The secrets of Gallifrey

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat, Engaged, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Kidnapping, Labradors, Love, Married Couple, Nine-Donna, Secrets, Tardis Castle, TenRose - Freeform, Twelve-Clara, Yowzah, elevenriver - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~When Clara is abducted one day, she suddenly finds herself somewhere else. Although she finds friends there, of course she wants nothing more than to return home. But during that time, things continue to evolve and ... What happens when the time really comes when she can truly leave the vast estate behind?~





	1. Chapter 1 - The path to a new life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new short story.
> 
> Each chapter will have something over 1000 words.
> 
> I wish you a lot of fun as always and that you hope for a little bit with Clara and the others.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC

Doctor Who: The secrets of Gallifrey

Chapter 1 - The path to a new life

2016

, on the waters off Scotland, and finally on the mainland.

She did not know what had happened, nor how she came here. All she knew was that the tubes of the ship's engines were a bit too loud. Dazed, she touched her forehead and blinked.

That she was kidnapped was clear. You did not have to be a genius for that. The only question was why. She could not imagine that her father was behind it. She could not even say where she was here. She was sure she was on a ship, but where would that ship take her? And who had left her here on board?

A little later, a figure that she could not see because of the darkness, entered the room and placed something on the floor. Without a word this person went back and when her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw that someone had brought her something to eat.

Oh, your kidnapper took care of her physical well-being? It was a miracle that she did not start to laugh loudly. She stopped the meal and retreated to the wall, the vibrations of which were clearly noticeable.

She had to remember something, but it was all empty. The last thing she saw in her mind was that she had an argument with her father ... and then she woke up here. So was it that she would never be able to return home?

She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head on it. Although she would not panic, she still started crying. But she cried softly, not a single sound was heard.

At some point she had fallen asleep in this position. The exhaustion she did not even suspect she had had, had in the end been stronger than one would suspect.

The next time she woke up, the machines were quiet, well, not really, but they were quieter. So it meant they had put on somewhere. But before she could continue to worry about it, she fell into a new impotence ...

... and woke up again when she was already ashore. She could see the rumbling under her and when she opened her eyes they were aimed directly at the back of two horses.

Why was she in an open carriage now?

„So you are awake?“, A female voice sounded from the front.  
„Why did you kidnap me?“  
„Kidnapping is such a bad word. Let's just say that I'll take you to your new home.“

The young woman in the back seat was silent. If she was lucky, it would be quick, if not, then she might have several days of suffering.

What she had not expected, however, was that suddenly a lock appeared before her. Locks were nothing unusual in the UK. There were some of them in England, but this one was not just in its original color, no, it was blue. The whole castle shone in blue.

„Welcome to the country estate Gallifrey. In front of you you can see TARDIS Castle. Before you ask, no, it does not belong to me and I will not tell you more.“

„Are we still in England?“  
„We are in Scotland, my love. Come on, before...“

„Sonic!“, A male voice called suddenly, „Sonic, stops. Why did I have to get a dog with such a name?“

She looked after the man, who had little trouble following the dog. The dark brown Labrador seemed so fast that it really looked as if it was faster than the wind or even the sound.

„Who was that?“  
„You'll find out soon enough. Come on now.“

Meanwhile, the man had finally managed to catch up with the Labrador, but he did not stop because he wanted to do his master a favor, but because he had noticed the strange voice.

Of course he could not just say what he saw there, but the fact that the man did not even notice the girl who suddenly appeared here made him think.

But what did he expect. After all, he was just a dog.

„I know that you like to run and run a lot, but you should remember that I'm not the fastest anymore either. Take K-9's example.“

The Labrador growled. K-9 was one of his descendants, from whom he had received so many over the years. K-9 had been the quietest of you. Instead of romping outside with his two brothers, K-10 and K-11, he stayed mostly to himself.

Especially K-11 (he would never understand why his sons wore such names) was very active. Once awake, it was hard to stop him. He loved being outside, running across the vast meadows.

K-10, on the other hand, was calmer, his favorite spot was the roses. Of course, there was a presumption that he might meet with another dog there.

Sonic, the Labrador, was a bit older and his current three sons would be his last offspring. So it was time to retire. For although he was still very fast, he was getting tired more and more early.

Yes, the life of a dog was not easy.

In the meantime the young woman had entered the castle and could not help but to marvel. So people really lived here? Sure, such old castles had to be kept in check, but they were also the home of families and all the employees, who expected that.

„Amy!", The older woman called next to her and briefly appeared a young woman with long red hair in front of them.  
„Is that fast? Rory does not feel so good today.“  
„Give our guest the room between yours and Rose . And if you see this John, who always sneaks back into her room, the next time, tell him that if he continues to do so, he will be banned from locking.“

This was the older woman and Amy burst out laughing.  
„Do not worry about it“, she assured her, „John may not be part of the lock staff, but the duke has allowed him to go in and out. He's also the husband of Rose.“

"The duke?"  
„No, he does not. David John Tyler - Smith, famous doctor whose nickname is Doctor. The Duke did not hire him here, but he comes by every now and then to conduct general investigations. He also got to know Rose. Well, here we are.“

Amy opened the door ... and in front of them revealed herself in the room, which looked bigger inside.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Partial Exploration of Gallifrey

Chapter 2 - The Partial Exploration of Gallifrey

Although Clara, of course, wanted nothing more than to finally come home, she still had to settle for the time being with her fate. It did not mean that it would be like this forever.

Amy had asked her if she liked the room, but her answer was only a slight nod. Besides, she would not feel well here.

Nevertheless, she thanked her.

That was a few days ago, and most of the time she spent outside, on the grounds that seemed endless or in her room. She did not speak to anyone for the first few days, except for Amy, though of course she had met Rose, John, and all the other employees.

That had settled soon, however.

But the strangest encounter was with a cat named Idris, who immediately struck her when she was only around.

The young man, whose penchant for funny hats and bowties was something out of the ordinary, started laughing loudly.

„She seems to think that we are a couple. If she was human, she would immediately call my fiancee and tell her everything.“

Clara raised an eyebrow. Matthew Jeremiah Smith was responsible for looking after the gardens on the property. Something you would not expect from someone like him.

„How does she feel that I'm interested in you?“  
„Well, she's River, so it's her job to make sure I do not do anything nonsense.“

Clara had to stop laughing. She had not known him for so long, but if she had learned one, then it was probably the most active one.

She escorted him outside and immediately they were greeted by K-11, who ran wildly around her. Jeremiah laughed and dropped to his knees, crossing the young Labrador's head.

„Let me guess, K-9 is in the building again and K-10 would be with the roses.“

Clara had wondered all the time why Sonic's sons bore such strange names, but even stranger was that they seemed to be just like their owners.

K-11 was really like Jeremiah, always somehow beside the track, while K-10, who is constantly with the rose bushes... Well, it does not have to be mentioned, who is his owner here.

Although "owner" does not seem to have the right word for it.

She had not met K-9's yet. According to others, he did not come by so often. He was also not employed here, but rather should be good friends with the Duke. However, Clara had not met yet.

„Not again!“, Came a voice familiar to her.  
„Sonic, would you only listen to what you're told once?“

Of course, the older Labrador did not do that. Jeremiah laughed as K-11 ran after his father.

„Once again, the one who is annoyed, Basil?“

Immediately the man stopped, turned around, and just as he was about to read the Levites, his eyes went to the young woman next to them.

„Basil, come here please. I think it's time for you to meet Clara.“

Clara could only stare. The man in front of her was tall, maybe 1 meter 83, had silver-gray hair and a look that could scare her. But we are writing here about Clara. And there certainly was not much that could scare her.

„I'm glad“, he grumbled, just before turning and walking away. She could only look him over. He was rude, could not even say hello and... He looked damned good. If that did not have a negative impact on their future.

„Why is the Duke busy with him?“  
„Nobody knows“, Jeremiah shrugged slightly, „come, I'll take you around a bit.“

She followed him, but during all this time she meets other employees, but never the duke. Of course it would have been nice, but she could not ask for it. And she would first ask him what reasons were there for the kidnapping.

Jeremiah pulled her by the hand.  
„I guess you could help me with gardening.“  
„I do not know what my job is here anyway. After all, I was kidnapped.“

He paused and looked at her in shock.  
„But... we were told that you are here by choice.“  
„That hardly. I know it's beautiful here, but I'd like to know what's behind it.“

He nodded. Finally told her that she could just run away at the next opportunity, but she only replied that she would not leave until she got the answers to her questions. And after she explained that she wanted to ask all these questions to the Duke.

„Here we are. Well, at one of the many gardens“, Jeremiah greeted two elderly people.

„It's open to the public?“  
„Naturally. The visit to the gardens is even free. But if you want to see the inside of the building, you must register in advance. The aisles are always accessible, of course, photos may be called. However, the rooms must not be entered unless the residents allow it.“

Clara could only marvel. The owner of this huge property seemed very generous. It also took a lot of time to keep all this in order.

„One thing astonishes me. I know by now that you're responsible for the gardens here, and Doctor Smith comes by occasionally for a little investigation. But who cares about the other things? What are Rory and Amy for?“  
„Amy is a distant relative of the duke, but she has no title. Her husband is a nurse by profession and something of a traveler as they travel from one place to another. That's why they're not here very often.“

„Rose? What's wrong with Rose? I know she's married to the Doctor, but I know nothing about her.“

Jeremiah's gaze changed briefly before asking her if she wanted to see the oldest tree on the estate. He had deliberately changed the subject, but Clara also understood that it might be necessary to tell something very personal about another.

„Forgive me if I ask so many questions, but if I have to be here for a longer time, then I would like to know the others all.“ 

He was about to answer when suddenly something fast came running up to her. Jeremiah barely had the opportunity to prepare for it when he found himself on his back.

„Won!“, The boy raised his fist in the air, „You see, Uncle Jeremiah, I told you that I'll win next time.“

Jeremiah laughed, „That's pretty good since then, Anthony. Where are your parents?“

Clara had watched the scene with a smile. She had not known Jeremiah for so long, but it was clear that he had a very gentle heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tony - The Little Whirlwind

Chapter 3 - Tony - The Little Whirlwind

They had accompanied Tony to his parents, but not without embarrassment. Tony had asked Clara if she was Jeremiah's girlfriend. As Clara blushed, Jeremiah told the boy that it was not.

„Oh, but she looks very pretty, like Rose. And if my sister found someone, why not Clara? If I was older, I would be her friend. Hey, do you want to be my girlfriend when I grow up?“

Clara squatted and stroked the boy's blond hair.  
„That's very nice of you, but I think there might be someone else for you. We can be such good friends too.“

The boy's bright brown eyes beamed and he held out his hand.  
„Then we are good friends. Rose said that this is one of the most important things in life. You have already met Rose?“

Clara could only wonder about the little one's energy. Just as she was about to speak, they heard a male voice calling the name of the boy.

„I told you not to run away from it.“  
„I know, Dad, but I wanted to surprise Jeremiah so much.“  
„In the future just let me know. Still, today you will not leave my side.“

Tony bowed his head. He knew what that meant. If his father was with him all the time, then he could not run away like that anymore.

„Father? Can I spend time tomorrow with Clara? She is new and I think we are very much...“

„Sonic, please stop once!“

And again everyone saw the Labrador, who despite his age could still be very fast for a few minutes. Behind him, of course, ran after the man who had greeted Clara rude and still looked damn good. At least for her. Nevertheless, Clara had to laugh when she saw how he tried to catch up with the dog.

It was Tony who finally brought Sonic to a halt with a whistle. The older man leaned against one of the many trees and seemed completely out of breath. Which, however, had nothing to do with age. Everyone would be after such a moment.

„Everything alright!?“, Jeremiah shouted to him, but in response only a grunt came back. The younger man just shook his head.

„Does it happen all the time that there is this catching over half the terrain?“, Pete Tyler wanted to know, while Clara's eyes remained fixed on the man who was still leaning against the tree. Now, it seemed as if he wanted to make himself invisible to the Labrador.

As the others were engrossed in a conversation and Tony played with Sonic a little, she decided to ask the only person she had hit so harshly a few hours ago what that was.

However, when he saw that she was approaching him, he wanted to seek out the distance, but she held him by the arm.  
„Well stayed here“, her voice was firm, „may be that you do not have much to do with other people, but that does not mean that you can not even greet neatly.“

Since she only went to his shoulder, of course he had to look down to her.  
„Are not you afraid?“  
„Should I have that? Just because I was kidnapped?“

It looked for a moment as though his eyes would widen slightly in shock, but that was so brief that Clara was not even sure it had happened that way.

„Just so you know, little one, whom I kindly greet and whom I do not, that's still my business.“

She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest.  
„Does the duke know who he's hired?“  
„Could be. And now excuse me, I still have to take care of a stubborn dog.“

He simply walked past her without paying any attention to her, and once again she could only think that he looked damn good, but he was also very rude. A combination that could really be dangerous for her.

However, for now she could not even think about it, because behind her suddenly the laughter of a man sounded. As she turned to the sound source, she could see the Doctor spinning his brother-in-law around in the air.

She had to smile at the sight.

„Look, Clara, how high up I am!“, He called her and she waved to him.

„You're doing very well, Tony“, she praised him, „I'll take a look around here a little more.“

And before anyone could reply, she was already gone.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

Inside the building, someone had something very important to clarify themselves, and one could really speak of luck that there were so many rooms here that one did not know exactly where the angry voice was coming from.

„What's that supposed to do if you just bring a girl from her homeland here and that without her consent?“  
„Oh, brother, sometimes I think you're really tired of the term.“  
„What is that supposed to mean?“  
„Well, you'll find out soon enough. And before you ask, I've told her families that she's fine and believe Mr. Chesterton from Coal Hill School, who teaches her for a year at a school in Glasgow. So, no reason to worry about that.“

He only shook his head before getting up and leaving the room without another word. He had to think about all this. And on the, really large property, that was very possible.

So she had just kidnapped a young woman. Good, a woman who in his eyes would still have to be a child. But he could not think that way. Instead, he had to admit he somehow admired her. She had not simply accepted that he was so unfriendly to her, but even asked him about it.

That could not go well.

As he walked across the yard, at least the part where hardly anyone came, he suddenly stopped when he was the siluette of another person. Carefully he moved closer... And then he remembered that she was a small lake in this part.

Of course, it was not said that she would use him... and fortunately she did not. Not that it was forbidden, quite the opposite, but... well, there was no butt.

So he stayed where he was and just looked at her. She was young, she could counterattack and she did not seem to be here voluntarily.

But worst of all, he just could not stop his beating heart.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plan of a Labrador

Chapter 4 - The Plan of a Labrador 

Two more days had passed since the day he saw her at the lake. Of course, Tony had gone home with his parents, but he also wanted to be back as soon as possible. However, since Clara was still firmly convinced that one day he would be able to leave here, he should make the contact as little as possible. He had always been in the background, so why should not it be this way?

Now that he was sitting in one of the many rooms, thinking about how it would go on, he did not notice how his thoughts kept wandering to one person. He had the opportunity to go to her and explain it all, but something stopped him. It was not that he was afraid. It was probably because he did not want her to leave.

Even though he could not keep her here against her will.

He got up and walked around the room. Sure, that would not make it any better, but at least he could do it, as if it would distract him.

„Again on your 'I-have-no-idea-what-I-do-should-do' round?“, Came a voice with a North English accent from the door. Immediately he stopped and looked at a really wide-grinned man.

„James! I thought you were still a few days on your honeymoon... where is Donna really?“  
„In London. Unfortunately, her grandfather is not doing so well, which is why we ended our journey earlier. It would have been a little nasty not to do it.“

He nodded and then asked him to accompany him.  
„I would have done anyway. Besides, I also have to check if K-9 is behaving in the time when I'm not there.“

The other man laughed, something he did not do very often.

When they had already left a long way behind, James was suddenly held back by the collar.  
„Ouch! What should that be?“  
„We should wait a bit.“

James looked questioningly forward, but he could only see a young woman with dark brown hair. Someone he had not met on his last visit.  
He averted his eyes, looked at his best friend and then grinned suddenly.

„Do you like standing there like two statues?“

They both jumped together.  
„Ah, but no statues, unless they can move. Do not you have to give the dog sitter again?“  
„Not this time“, he replied. „I have not found the right leash for you yet.“  
„Let me know if you have it.“

She walked away and James could only shake his head slightly. What had happened to that?  
„She thinks you're the dog sitter?“  
„Yes, and so it should be. Clara... I mean, Miss Oswald does not need to know who I really am.“

James put a hand to his chin and his eyes took on a certain 'oh-so-this-that' expression.  
„So you will continue to pretend that you are just an employee? Well, have fun!“

James sensed there would be a lot here.

But now it was time to greet K-9.

The young Labrador was always very quiet, but when James was here, he did not know how to stop.

„Let me guess. K-11 is on the road again with Jeremiah and K-10 is guaranteed to be with all the roses.“

A nod was the answer. Where else should he be?

They entered one of the several living rooms in the castle. And of course, John and Rose just had to kiss on the big couch right there. Well, who wants to ban them?

„Let me know if I should come back another time.“

John briefly raised his hand, finished the kiss and then grinned.  
„First, welcome back. Secondly, how were the nights, you will not have noticed much of the days, and thirdly, next time, maybe go to another living room.“

James just grinned. That's how he knew him... And Zack, K-9 was knocking him over.

In fact, James was the one who tried harder not to let his emotions show. But if he and K-9 are together, then they just could not hold on to themselves. Somehow, nobody knew what James really was like because his mood sometimes changed by the minute.

„Please come down from me“, he begged, and once the Labrador had licked him across the face, he jumped down from him.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in conversation.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

„Sonic! Can not you just once, listen to what they tell you!“

And the picture repeated itself once more. Sonic seemed to love annoying him, but this time he even had a plan. His master should come a little closer to a certain woman ... and what could a dog do more than run faster and faster in Clara's direction and just before he reached her, to run in a different direction.

The result was that he could no longer avoid and of course landed directly on her. Because of the shock both were breathing hard and if it was not enough, they were even very close this time. Something too close.

„Are you still feeling well? Get off me, old man.“  
»As if you would think so about him«, her thoughts came in, whenever she could not use them.  
„How about if you just try to free me under you.“  
„You are just too heavy. How about some sport?“

She really had the nerve to knock lightly on his stomach.  
„Ah, as I thought so.“

If not for the problem, her hand had wandered a bit higher now, lying on his chest. He swallowed before it was him who got up. Without saying anything else, he went to Sonic and spoke softly. You could tell by the attitude of the Labrador that although he was intimidated, he still did not regret it.

„Whoever else lives or comes to visit“, she had told him, „nobody has to know what happened here. Especially not 'big ear'.“

„I'll tell James a bit about it“, had been his answer.

People always took too much time in such matters. Life was too short to waste, and even if he was only a dog, he was not blind... Or let's say that his sense of smell worked perfectly and he could feel the change in the air, if just these two people were close to each other.

He himself had fathered many offspring with his companion Screw and was happy for many years. A bit unusual, but Sonic was no ordinary Labrador. Screw died last year, and sometimes, when he was still sitting outside in the evening, the pain was always getting stronger than usual.

Sonic was only a dog, a Labrador, but he also knew what it means to lose someone. That's why he wanted his master to be happy. And who could possibly do that better than the young woman who suddenly appeared here.


	5. Chapter 5 - A new Family

Chapter 5 - A new Family

Clara immediately ran into the room, which she occupied for the time she was not volunteering here. There she threw herself on the big bed, which stood opposite the door on the wall and hid her face there in the pillow.

That could not be true. She just wanted to get away from here as fast as possible, and now Clara was soon in this place for a week. A week that always seemed so short, but then the time seemed to have passed too fast.

But time could not fix what was slowly building up inside her. These feelings, which she thought she would never feel again, were still a tiny seed that was still carried away by the wind, but knew his target already.

„Hey, Clara!“, James blurted in, „Rose told me that I'm... Is everything alright?“

He saw that it was not so and sat next to her shortly afterwards.  
„Do you want to talk about it?“  
Since she was silent, he took it as an answer that she did not want.  
„Well, we wanted dinner together. Do you want to come along?“  
Again no reaction. So he decided to leave her alone. He wanted to send him to her, but something told him that it was not such a good idea now.

„Clara does not want to be there“, were his words as he entered the living room. Good that they used now. There were so many here.  
„I saw Basil before“, Jeremiah announced. „Something seemed to concern him.“

„There seems to be a connection between all of this.“  
„Maybe, John. But it's not our job to change anything.“

Still, after what had happened in the last few hours, none of them would be able to speak even a few words. The proximity of each other had just been too much.

The next day, however, all this seemed to be forgotten again.

„Sonic! Not again!“

And again he ran after the older dog. Slowly you should really wonder why he did it all on a daily basis.

He had almost reached him when he suddenly slowed down, changed direction and walked away. And Sonic, who stopped to see where his master was, could only look in surprise. It really was the first time he had been left alone.

He trudged off a little sadly. Maybe he should pay K-10 a small visit to the roses. There had to be a reason he was always there.

K-10 winced when he heard his father. He got up as quickly as possible and looked ahead. He growled briefly.

Sonic stopped in front of his second oldest son this time. Since he already had other boys before K-9 in the past. And that was nine in all, but oddly enough, his one son bore the name 'WarDog' because, even as a welbeen, he was always causing trouble for people. On the other hand, he was always very nice to his siblings.

Unfortunately he died early.

Back to today. Of course Sonic wanted to know what his son had done.

However, K-10 did not lower his head, but looked the older dog firmly in the eyes. Sonic listened, though. He could clearly hear the whimpering of Welben.

So his son had a family and of course he wanted to protect him. So that was why he spent most of the day here with the roses. Sonic was to get John and Rose as soon as possible, because K-10 was one of them, even though he was his son.

He looked around for a moment, then saw her nearby and flitted towards them.

He pulled on John's trouser leg and he guessed it was really important. Sonic would not react otherwise. So the two adults followed him and then winced as K-10 growled at them.

John finally went to his knees and saw K-10 in his dark eyes.  
„You did not have to hide it all the time. So, show me what your big secret is.“

He barked once and shortly thereafter another dog with two wonders came back. Rose was on her knees immediately and one of the boys jumped at once while the other stayed with his father.

John was now talking to K-10. Since it was quiet, you could not understand it. The young Labrador barked once before returning to his family.

„What did you say to him?“, Rose asked.  
„I told him that he should know that no one wanted to do something to his boy, but also that they can not keep their children with them forever.“

Rose thought for a moment, then made a suggestion that really pleased everyone.

In the next few hours, the little ones were taken care of. John was on his way to get some materials. So that's what you needed.

It was James who took care of her in the meantime. Although you would not look at it. But he was always good for a surprise.

But if that did not please Idris. She sat in front of them in a stiff stance, hissing at her in a tour. It was Jeremiah who had to calm her down and even he had his problems.

„I wish River was in this moment...“  
„It would be nice if you would also check your messages, sweetie!“

„...come through the door“, he finished his sentence and the next moment he had already pressed Idris into his arms.  
„I'll kiss you in greeting later.“

She stopped him, of course, immediately, holding the cat firmly on her arm.  
„Well stayed here. I would like to know what this is all about here.“

While her fiance was silent, James explained everything to her. River could only shake his head laughing.  
„And that's why Idris felt excluded“, she noted.  
„Just that. But something different: why are you back? Jeremiah said you would be away for a while.“  
„I just took a quick vacation. No, to be honest, unfortunately, we were only allowed to conduct investigations for a certain period of time.“

Just as Jeremiah was about to say something, Clara's voice was the first to sound.  
„That's River?“  
„Yes, River Song. I told you about my fiancé.“  
„Yes“, she nodded, „but I think you forgot that.“

Jeremiah cocked his head slightly to one side.  
„I did not know that I had to do this. All right then; I'm Matthew Jeremiah Smith, 33 years old and engaged. Did I mention everything? Oh, no, my fiancee is almost 20 years older, except for a few months.“

Clara went to him.  
„I was just a little surprised.“  
„Hey, is not that bad. Most people would think that I had a very young fiancé. Apart from the fact that it does not concern anyone.“

Jeremiah smiled now and if Clara ever had a brother, then maybe he would have been like Jeremiah.

„And now I would like to spend some time alone with River.“

The others jokingly asked to take a room on the other side of the castle.


	6. Chapter 6 - My Little Partner - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😥😥

Chapter 6 - My Little Partner - Part One

„Sonic. Sonic, wait a minute.“

The Labrador did it ... and suddenly fell to one side, all four legs stretched out. As fast as he could, he was at the side of the dog.

„Sonic, that's not what I meant“, he said softly, „come on, you can not just die now.“

The Labrador whined and put a paw on the human arm. If he could speak the language of the people, then he would thank him for all the years and the fun. He would also ask him not to hide anymore. But since he was aware that it will bring nothing anyway, it remained with this contact.

Sonic's breathing slowed, his movements easing until he lay still forever. He had not shed tears for a long time, but now that he had lost a longtime friend, he could not help it.

At some point, who cares, how much time has passed, he got up and took him in his arms. Hanging his shoulders, he walked back to the building.

„Well, catch again... What's going on?“

He looked up and she could see the tears running down his cheeks. Then her eyes fell on Sonic.

„Basil“, she pronounced his name for the first time, „what happened? What about... Uff!“ 

She was suddenly pulled into a hug and Clara did not know what to do. Her gaze went to the Labrador, who was motionless on the floor. And now she realized.

He was the dog sitter and especially Sonic must have meant a lot to him. He was probably employed here for many years and when he first met Sonic, he was still very young. She did not know it, but she could well imagine that they became friends very quickly.

„I'm so sorry“, she whispered and could not even say what she meant by that. Did she feel sorry for losing Sonic? She was sorry because she could do nothing for him except comfort him. Or was she sorry because she enjoyed the hug, as sad as the background was.

The tiny seed had begun to germinate anyway.

„I... Clara... I just do not know what to do. Yes, he was just a Labrador, but he was so much more to me.“

She looked up into his blue eyes. Those eyes that had fascinated her from the beginning. Sure, they had delivered their wars, but that did not say anything.

Basil asked her to wait while he brought Sonic into the house. Of course, she asked him what he was up to.

„I want you to help me find a nice place for him.“

With these words he left her alone. So Clara stayed behind and really did not know what she could do right now. Sonic had died and Basil seemed to be struggling to get up. She had always thought him a stupid idiot, but seeing him so hurt now hurt.

She wondered if he might not be different than she suspected.

~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~

As he entered the dining room, where everyone was gathered, there was an instant silence at Sonic's sight. It was John who finally got up and took the dog from him. Basil, on the other hand, immediately went outside again. He just wanted to get away, as far as possible.

The others looked confused on the scene. John always held the Labrador in his arms before apologizing to his friends.  
„I'll be right back.“

Basil also left immediately. He wanted to find a place for Sonic with Clara, where he could find his final resting place. In all the chaos and grief he had not remembered before, that such a place already existed.

Clara was sitting in the grass and playing with the stalks. When she heard his voice, she glanced up briefly before sitting down next to her.  
„I thought you wanted to find a place for Sonic.“  
„Yes, I still do. But first of all, it's important to me that you really want to help me.“

She gently put her hand on his. As he turned his head slightly, he could look directly into her eyes as she returned his gaze.  
„I'll miss laughing every day at how you try to capture him“, she grinned. Even if the background was sad.  
„Yes, somehow. Clara? Are you still angry because you're here against your will?“  
„Not anymore, but still full of questions. Let's not talk about it“, she asked him and he understood. It really was not the time for it and even if, there was still the possibility that she just disappeared afterwards and he would never see her again. And it was precisely this prospect that he did not want to think about all the time.

„Come on. We should really start to find a nice place.“

They had been traveling about 30 minutes when they met John and Rose. Immediately, John explained that he had already left Sonic at his grave.  
„Which one do you mean?“  
„That beside Screw? When she passed away last year, you said yourself that he should rest next to his partner later.“

Basil grimaced as he remembered. The loss of Sonic had been so strong that he had completely forgotten it. He quickly apologized to Clara for it.

„It's not that bad“, she said, but she was also a little sad. Because in truth she would have liked to spend more time with him.

From the moment he landed on her, he could not get her out of her head anyway. That's why all their teasing was also more of a protection mechanism, so as not to get too close to the other, although in fact they wanted it.

„Thanks, I was afraid you would not like it.“  
„What reason should I have for it?“

He did not know.

„Crush!“, Rose said quietly to her husband, who could not hide his grin.  
„I would rather say in love. Or even beyond? Who knows.“  
„Yeah, but he still does not seem to have told her the truth who he really is.“  
Rose nodded. But they could not do anything about it. Basil's fears were understandable somewhere, too, but he did not care if he constantly lied to others.

In the evening, after James and Jeremiah dug a pit for the deceased Labrador, Sonic's funeral finally took place.

„James! Does your phone need to ring now?“  
„Yeah, I wrote a message to Donna about what happened and I think she wants to be there at least acoustically.“

Basil nodded. He had known James since he was a student (even though he spent a few semesters over him) and Donna for nearly five years, after she had accompanied James here for a visit.

The funeral went quickly and eventually his sons, his daughter-in-law (if you could call it that) and his current grandchildren joined him. They all lined up in a row and it was seen that K-10 growled something to his boys. But this had not been a bad growl.


	7. Chapter 7 - My Little Partner - Part Two

Chapter 7 - My Little Partner - Part Two

No, it was one full of love.

The boy stayed with his father, but the girl suddenly tripped away, eventually standing on her hind legs and placing her front paws on Clara's knee. She looked down in surprise.

„I think she likes you“, Rose smiled. Clara replied, but just because a puppy touched her does not mean that she was immediately liked.

Now she started barking too. Clara crouched down and stroked the little Labrador's head.

„She really likes you“, Basil smiled. „When you're ready, you should take her with you.“  
„I do not know if it's such a good idea. I would tear her out of her familiar surroundings when I go back to Blackpool.“  
„She'll understand“, Basil was suddenly next to her and the young bitch now put one paw on her and his knee.

„Yes, we like you too.“

„I do not think that meant that“, Jeremiah whispered softly to the others.  
„Basil has always been a bit shy on this point. Although I wish he would finally jump over his shadow.“

River's words were as true as they could be. And yet nobody could force him to do so. Not to tell Clara who he really is.

„I know that Ciara really wants to leave and we can not ban her from doing that, but if by then both of them still have not really said what they feel, then it could be quite painful for them.“

From the conversation, however, did not say a word. Meanwhile K-10 had led his family away from it and K-9 and K-11 were following their respective owners.

So Basil and Clara were left alone.

„Do you think you'll get it back to the building?“  
He looked at her, then shook his head. The whole day had been a big burden for him. From the sudden death of Labrador Sonic to the funeral, which was already over, it had just been too much for him.

„Let's just stay here for a few more minutes“, he begged as he pulled her down into the soft grass a few feet from the tomb.

Of course, Clara tried to break free, but he simply held her tight. Damn, she had not had that in mind.

„Clara“, his voice was right next to her ear, „just stay with me.“  
„Good, for the next few minutes“, she promised, „but after that we should really go back.“

Basil's arms closed tight around her and before she knew what she was doing, her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat.

She was not here voluntarily, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, but what was not her plan at all, if she had one, was to fall in love.

In the next second she had suddenly pushed him away and jumped up.

„I just want to go“, she said suddenly, „I want to go home and I do not want to meet the duke anymore, just let him suffer for what he did to me.“

„Clara me...“  
„What I? How do you want to hold me back?“

In which he told her the truth? But then she would probably go just fine.  
„What can I do“, he just shrugged, „I'm just the dog sitter.“  
„Yes, right, that's you. Sometimes I wish I had ignored you from the beginning and especially after the little incident. But I could not do it.“

He just looked at her, no word came over his lips.

„I could not do it because I liked the little quarrels between us, but that did not mean anything to you. Two weeks, Basil, I've been here for almost two weeks, and in the meantime the Duke was not even present. I want to leave tomorrow morning.“

He had lowered his head, then looked up again and finally nodded.  
„I'll take care of a carriage and make sure someone drives you to the train station. The travel costs are also taken over.“

But she refused immediately. She did not want to be guilty.  
„Please, Clara.“  
„No! I will not accept anything, neither from you, nor from the Duke, nor from anyone else. I'll make it to Blackpool anyway.“

Basil nodded once more. Whatever he wanted to achieve, he had not made it. Clara was angry with him and even if she learned the truth, it was now very conscious that it would not change anything.

The night that followed was a sleepless one for both.

When Clara woke up the next morning, she was about to start packing when he noticed that she had not been able to take anything with her. Everything she had here was left to her for the time of her stay. So she had to put on the clothes she wore almost two weeks ago, which were fortunately washed and try to get to Blackpool as soon as possible.

„It's a pity you're leaving“, Rose said as they hugged.  
„Hey, I gave you my number. And besides, you're welcome to visit me when I'm back in London.“

„By all means“, James grinned, „after all, you did not have a chance to meet Donna.“  
„We can do that“, she smiled, while John said he would take her to the station. She thanked him with a smile.

Finally, when she said goodbye to everyone, including the rest of the staff, she stayed here for a few more minutes, letting the surroundings work on her.

It had been a good time, no question, but it made a difference whether she was here voluntarily or against her will.

„So you really will go?“

She did not turn around, but she did not have to. There was only one person who was not here in the last few minutes.  
„I have to“, she replied, „I should not have stayed that long.“  
Silence, only his footsteps were heard as he approached. Clara wanted on the one hand, that he simply hugged her, on the other hand, she should have been long gone.

„I would have wished only once that he imagines me, explains everything to me. But I will probably not meet him anymore. I'm starting to feel like the duke is not real.“

He took a deep breath before speaking the next words.  
„Are you sure you never met him?“

„Like right now?“  
„Are you absolutely sure you never met the duke?“  
She nodded, but the longer she thought about it, the more she realized what he was trying to say.

„You can not be it. That is completely impossible.“  
„Would it be different if it were James or John?“  
„You might not have lied to me all the time. But you did it. You could not even tell me who you really are.“  
„I did not lie to you, just did not tell you everything about me. Where does it matter who I really am?“

She looked away from him, but that was not possible when he suddenly turned her head to face her and had to look her up into his eyes.

„I'm sorry I did not tell you everything, but I was scared too. After all, it could be that you just want me because I have a famous title.“

She only shook her head.  
„Did you really think I was like this? That I would like you only for your title? Did you think that, that I would deal with you only because you are rich?!“

He could not answer because it might hurt her.  
„I love you“, was instead what he said and did not mean to say.  
„Hard to believe after what has just happened, Duke.“  
„Basil, my name is Basil.“

She was gone, suddenly she was gone, on the way to the station, and there was a very good chance that she would not come back again.

If it were very quiet, the world would not make a single sound, then now would be heard at that moment, as two individual hearts splintered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Not really at home

Chapter 8 - Not really at home

Blackpool/England/Europe

Dave Oswald did not want to believe it when his daughter suddenly stood in front of him. He was worried about her all the time, because the school where she was supposed to teach for a year did not actually exist. He had, of course, inquired, but the results were quite sobering. So who did something to her and why was she allowed to leave?

„Hello, Dad“, she greeted him, „I'm sorry I could not contact you.“

He immediately pulled her close and held her tight in his arms.  
„Come on in, then you can tell us what happened and we will also file a complaint.“

Clara shook her head.  
„You do not have to do that. Yes, I did not volunteer there, but Basil and the others took good care of me.“

Her father looked at her suspiciously.  
„Who is Basil?“  
„He's the dog sitter“, she replied, though she was supposed to tell the truth to her father. But how could she if she still had to process what she had learned?

They really went into the house and Clara was greeted by her Gran. Her stepmother, on the other hand, had only a slight nod for her.

Well, they did not really understand each other, but then did not even ask how she felt?

Clara settled in the chair and then stretched her legs away. That could not be true. She should be glad to finally escape from there. Instead, her heart and at the same time her head said that she should go back immediately.

The heart and mind were in one opinion, was very, very rarely, but it necessarily now had to be? Why did she miss him so much, even though she was still mad at him, that he had not told her who he really is.

„I love you.“

The last words he said to her before she left. Before she left the estate, Gallifrey and Tardis Castle behind.

She should be glad to finally have escaped from there, the contact with the others will not break off, but instead her thoughts kept going back. The moments when he ran across the meadows, always Sonic behind. Where she had laughed about and yet with him.

She hid her face in her hands as tears made their way up.

„Child?“, Her grandmother sat down to her, „was something happening during your time when you were there?“

Clara could not answer. Instead, she leaned against her grandmother's shoulder now. The tears ran inexorably, and even if she tried to make sentences, only stammerers would come out.

„He did something to you!“, Dave shouted from the background, „I'll kill him for that!“

Clara looked up now, swallowed a few times, then shook her head.  
„He did not hurt me, Dad. Otherwise he would never have let me go.“  
„This could only be a trick!“  
„Basil would never do such a thing!“, She became loud, „by the way, it was his sister who brought me to this place.“  
„Then both will suffer for what has been done to you.“  
„Dad, please understand, I'm fine.“

She did not know what else she should do. Just to suggest that he should go there herself was not because she knew it was somewhere in Scotland, but she could not say exactly where. And in the present state her father was in, it would not have been such a good idea.

„I would like to lie down a bit“, she begged. „The journey was a bit long.“

If she had known what her father did in the meantime, she probably would not have gone to sleep.

She slept through the night and the morning. But she was not accompanied by nightmares, as one would expect, but by dreams, which took place on a huge property Names Gallifrey. She dreamed of a future that could have been, but probably never will be.

If only he had told her the truth straight away. If only he had told her something about his origin. But he thought that she only wanted him for the money.

Clara woke up with a jolt when she once again saw his sad look in the dream. She was sitting in bed thinking about his words. He had told her that he loves her. He said it and she ran away anyway. Instead of staying there, she just went.

„Good morning“, her father entered the room, „although it's already noon. Please get dressed, someone is waiting for you outside.“

He was gone before she could even ask what he meant.

However, she was in the living room the next moment... and saw two policemen sitting on the couch there. Immediately her eyes went to her father.  
„You did not really do that?“  
„Yes, I do. I want you to tell the one who did this to you.“

Clara shook her head and turned to the two visitors.  
„I am sorry that you are here for nothing, but even if I was not there voluntarily, I was well treated.“

The two men looked at each other for a moment. Of course, they did not believe her. Why? She herself had mentioned that she was not there voluntarily. Of course she must have experienced something bad.

„Do you want to let him get away?“  
„Basil did not hurt me, Dad“, she told him, „he would never do it. I love him!“

Her father froze, the visitors looked a little puzzled, her stepmother had, how could it be otherwise, only a pejorative look left and her grandmother... Was not there at the time.

„Clara, you can not have meant that seriously.“  
„Oh no? Then I will write a message to John to pick me up.“

She had already picked up her smartphone when someone suddenly put a hand on her shoulder.

„You do not have to do that anymore.“  
„John? Can you now foretell the future?“  
„No. By the way, someone is waiting for you outside. And no, neither me, nor Rose or the others you already knew are responsible.“

Clara swallowed. If it was none of those who had already become their friends, who was it? She could only know the answer by following him outside.

And when she did, the man really was waiting for her there, whom she really ought to be angry with, but whom she had in truth long ago forgiven.

The next moment she was already with him and had her arms around him. But what was his reaction and how would it continue between them?

This was a question that had yet to be answered.


	9. Chapter 9 - Forever - Without fears

Chapter 9 - Forever - Without fears

Of course, Basil was surprised when Clara clung to him, but he would not say anything now. She cried on his chest and he could not help but squeeze her tighter.

„How did you find me so fast?“  
„I was a duke, you do not know that anymore. Of course I had my options.“  
„Why do you speak as if all this was in the past?“

He smiled, stepped back a bit and then put his forehead against hers.

„I gave the title. Good, not yet official, but as good as. I just want to fulfill a few wishes, without being bound to any obligations all the time.“

She looked questioningly at him and he only shook his head with a grin.

„I want to travel, visit different places. I have the money for that. And if I'm just a human like everyone else, it's easier.“

She did not want to believe what she was hearing. Of course, she asked him why he did this.

„Because that stupid dog sitter is completely in love with you. And I realized that the fact that I lied to you was not the best idea of mine.“  
„You did not lie to me“, she reminded him, „just not telling me the truth. I love you, Basil.“

 

„One moment“, interposed her father, „I will not let you be with him for sure.“

Basil and Clara were just pushed apart like that. What both, how could it be different, did not like it.  
„Well, and now I want to ask you to leave. I certainly will not allow my daughter to continue to meet you.“

Clara wanted to say something, but she was held back by Linda. Her grandmother herself could not do that. Anyway, right now. Clara hoped she had an idea in mind.

„I love you, Basil“, she whispered as she no longer wanted to alert the neighbors. He only smiled.

„Why he. Why not the young man with the bow tie there? He's definitely your age.“  
„Jeremiah is engaged!“  
„Oh really? And where is his fiancee. About one of the two women there?“

Rose stepped forward, arms crossed over her chest. Usually she was not so brave because of bad experiences in the past, but she just could not stand back here.

„Do you notice how much you hurt people here? Do you really think Clara will just listen to you like that if you forbid her to be with the man she loves?“

Dave lowered his eyes.  
„I'm just thinking. Look, he's a few years older. So what if he dies and Clara is alone then?“

A red-haired woman stepped forward as well. James smirked slightly now.

„May I introduce? That's Donna, my wife... And someone you really should not mess with.“

Rose grinned as John burst out laughing. Jeremiah, on the other hand, just shook his head, while River wondered why no one ever thought she was his fiancé.

„Before I make your father smaller here than you are, first the most important. I am pleased to meet you. James had been talking about you all the time on the trip up here.“

„I'm happy too. And I hope it was not something that could be misunderstood.“

Donna just shook her head, then apologized and did what she had to do.

Clara, curious to see how James and Donna even met, wanted to hear the story and asked about it.

„You do not want to hear that“, James waved.  
„If I do not know her, how can I know she will not like me?“

He did not know how to argue. It was true, of course, but to the credit of the truth, he still found it embarrassing to talk about it.

„The idiot just pushed me out of the way just because he wanted the bananas.“  
„Hey, bananas are just the best there is!“  
„For sure. Anyway, something stormed up to me, grabbed 50 bananas and then said he was in a hurry.“  
„Since she was staying, however, the date for the day was not important anyway. Anyway, I would drop any appointment just to meet my wife a second time.“

Clara sighed and then looked at the others before her gaze went to Basil and she reached out for him. He seized it, but did not seem to be sure what else to do.

„I do not care what the rest of the world, maybe the whole universe, will think. I do not care what my dad thinks of all this. I just want to be with you.“

He sighed, „But maybe it would be better...“

„Whatever you wanted to say, beat that out of your head. And where is it certain that I will really be happy with someone my age for many years.“

He could not give her a real answer. As well as. But of course he could give her what she needed. So he went back to her and this time, there really was no turning back.

„If you want me, then I can only promise you that you will not get rid of me so easily.“

She kissed him briefly on the lips.  
„Who says I want that at all? And now honestly. Who forced you to be here so fast?“

When he gave her the answer, she laughed and said that she should have been aware of it. It was not for nothing that James warned his wife earlier.

„So you will stay with me?“  
„As long as we have the time. And beyond. As you said, you will not let me go.“

Now he really could not get that grin away. If this went on then he would still be in competition with James and he looked like he could make a power outage less serious. Or in other words, he brought a dark room to light up.

But anyway. Clara asked him what he was going to do after he handed over the duke's title.  
„I will sell Tardis Castle, but to very good friends. Right, James, John, Jeremiah?“

The three younger men nodded. Since Basil did not want to live alone in the big castle, but he could not leave it to strangers, it was just agreed that the selling price would be shared between his friends. Everyone would then only have a share of the big castle, but then at least it would be in good hands.

„Oh, before I forget it“, James put the money on the table, „this is all of us. Yes, also from Rose, River and Donna.“

Basil smiled. That was just too much for him. His friends, the people who were always there for him ...

„And now“, James smiled, „please count it out.“  
He did it and was quite surprised that it was more than he really wanted.

„You may not hold the title of duke, but you are still our friend and it would be unfair to leave you and Clara out there. Tardis Castle... Well, from now on it belongs to all of us.“

Basil swallowed. Then he thanked his friends. All this was more than he would ever expect.

And that the woman he loved above all wanted to stay with him. Could there be a better view of the future?

Maybe yes, maybe no. Who could say this ...

No, this is not the end of the story, not quite.

**********

In the event that somebody wonders how the lock could actually be sold in parts to James, John, Jeremiah, and all the others without any problems ... Let's just say that Peter bequeathed it to them at a very good price.

And by a special gesture TARDIS - Castle now belongs to them all.

There will be another little epilogue as few years in the future.


	10. epilogue

epilogue

Ten years later

Summer 2026

„You, Dad?“, The little boy asked, „do you also think that one of the stars up there is Mummy?“

He looked at him and at the sky whose stars were seen there by the thousands.  
„Of course, Nova. Especially if you believe in it.“

The little boy smiled as Basil tried to ignore the memories of Clara's terrible death. For the nightmares, which lasted two nights at night, were bad enough.

Nova did not really know his mom because she died when he was three years old. He had few memories of her, but sometimes he wished it had not happened.

„If Mum is really up there, will she still like me now?“  
„How could she not? Do you remember what Uncle John said when she said goodbye to you? As long as you do not forget who your family and your friends are, no one will really die.“

Nova nodded. He did not fully understand what that meant, but he was sure he would one day do it. When Basil saw his son, he had fallen asleep.

After the death of his wife, the relationship with the boy had solidified, instead of distancing themselves from each other, he did everything to ensure that nova was not itself taken by mourning. He took him on excursions, they visited the others, with Nathan, son of Jeremiah and River became his best friend and also they seemed to have a lot of fun.

Basil remembered all those years that had passed. The first meeting as he ran after Sonic and she noticed him for the first time.

How they had quarreled all the time.

„Sometimes I really think I would have met you someday one way or another.“  
„What makes you think that?“  
„Because it just had to happen, Basil. And honestly? I just can not be thankful enough.“

Yes, this conversation, which would forever remain in his memory, if only because he learned that day that he was becoming a father.

Yes, that one day that could never be erased from his memory. But how could this ever be possible? Clara, the greatest and first love of his life ... If he ever forgot her.

It was best not to think about it. He should not let his son know how much the loss of his wife takes him.

The only, if sad, consolation was that it would not take him so long to see her again. But until then, he hoped, it would certainly take a few more years.

Later, he decided to put Nova to bed. As usual, he passed the memorial of his wife, which his friends had given him. It was only a small memorial, but why pay attention to the size?

He stopped and lowered his head slightly. As always, no sound escaped his lips, but it did not have to.

 

Alone the knowledge that sometimes even the saddest separation did not last forever, was enough hope alone.

... And one day, when no one would guess, there would be two people whose story (maybe) is like no other.

There, in a world so well-known to ours, yet so unknown at the same time ... Yes, right there, there is at the same time the continuation and yet a new beginning.

The end.


End file.
